


Тёмная ночь

by WTF Fairy Tail 2021 (WTFB_FairyTail)



Series: Жаркие ночи [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fantasy, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, PWP, Romance, Violence, WTF Battle 2021, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%202021
Summary: В тёмной ночи, когда бушует гроза, очень сложно остаться равнодушным. Непоколебимая вера в лучшее дает трещину, когда предают те, кто так дорог... И эта же самая вера воскрешает из мертвых, когда под проливным дождём появляется на пороге тот самый твой кто-то.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Жаркие ночи [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153043





	Тёмная ночь

Они пришли с юга, вместе с восходом солнца. Черноволосые и статные, широкоплечие, с узким разрезом глаз и пугающим прищуром. От них пахло кровью и болью, за ними тянулся шлейф пожарищ и слёз. Они не назвались, не сказали, чего хотят, не дали возможности сбежать или откупиться. Мужчин заперли в подвалах, глубоко под землей, и двери в погреба и подвалы завалили какими-то огромными дубовыми ящиками, больше похожими на гробы. Тех, кто сопротивлялся, положили между «гробом» и землей, и садились на «ящик» пить чай. Их кожа была обветренной и шершавой даже на вид, смуглой от постоянного солнца. Они выглядели так страшно, как никто на свете, по крайней мере, для одной бедной девушки.

Её не любили в деревне. Она была «слишком» для этого места, даже скорее — _слишком_. Слишком красивая, слишком умная, слишком проворная и непокорная, слишком свободолюбивая, слишком… Для них всех она была не от мира сего. И, тем более, среди светловолосых и светлоглазых парней и девушек смотрелась действительно волком в овечьем стаде: длинные темные волосы развевались по ветру, когда не были стянуты в тугую косу ниже южной опорной точки спины, темные глаза насыщенного и глубокого синего цвета, кожа смуглая, как будто она родилась на солнцепеке в самый жаркий день и с тех пор постоянно ходила под солнцем.

Среди не очень-то высоких жителей Ливерки она была как будто длинной жердью, среди невзрачных девок — она была бриллиантом. Она действительно была _слишком_ для этого места… да и имя у неё было чудное — Тори.

«Птичка», — как называли её порой дети, незнамо почему привязавшиеся к «фрику».

А потом пришли эти, чёрные. С юга, с восходом солнца. Как саранча — смели всё, что нашли. Выпили и съели всё, а что не выпили и не съели — то попортили. Вытоптали небольшие поля и огороды, поломали все деревья, что могли плодоносить. Подожгли несколько домов, а всех найденных девок попортили, жестоко надругавшись над ними. Они, хохоча, спускали своё семя в их рты, разрезанные от уха до уха. Им было весело и приятно, когда девушки корчились от боли, пытаясь запихнуть обратно в живот свои вываливающиеся внутренности, перемазанные в чужой сперме. Им было приятно, их возбуждало то, что почти полностью отрезанные груди болтались в такт мерным движениям, когда сразу двое «чёрных» натягивали одну и ту же девушку с двух сторон. Детей перерезали, словно щенят, и только её не тронули. Потому что «Птичку» не нашли.

А она, черная и тёмная, пряталась: в кронах лиственных деревьев, среди черноногих лошадей «саранчи», в темных бурных водах речки Смородины. Пряталась, таилась, зажимала себе рот руками, чтобы не плакать. Но когда они ушли, оставив после себя пепелище и пожарище, разбитых и сломленных людей — она не выдержала.

Детей Тори хоронила долго, руками вырывая могилу для каждого. Стылая прогоревшая земля обжигала пальцы, но ей было всё равно. А потом — потом грянул гром.

* * *

Лакс шёл не останавливаясь. Какое-то предчувствие, _знание_ , эфемерное ощущение гнало его вперёд и вперёд, как будто бы он мог не успеть. Настроение было мрачным; отчего-то на пути в последнее время попадались только пожарища да люди, покончившие с собой, как будто других проблем у них в мире не было. Лаксус порой думал, что это гигантская саранча прошла по полям и деревням, настолько тут было пусто, пустынно и мрачно — одна пустошь да пепел кругом. А потом и вовсе хлынул дождь — с громом и молниями; и раньше-то он любил такой, а теперь не было даже шанса на хорошее настроение — ни ночлега, ни очага, ни даже собеседника, только он и злое небо…

Внезапно Лаксус обо что-то споткнулся. Отвлекаясь от своих мыслей, он присмотрелся, что же возникло у него на пути, и увидел небольшую могилку за ровной и плотной стеной дождя. На камне было выцарапано: «Хикаши, 11 лет».

Лаксус нахмурился и решил пойти дальше — только оказалось, что идёт он вдоль этих самых могилок. Везде были дети; любовно сложенные аккуратные холмики затопляли сознание и смывали остатки адекватности не хуже той самой стены дождя, через которую продирался Лакс. Чтобы хоть как-то сохранить остатки здравого смысла, он решил смотреть не по сторонам, а себе под ноги, хоть это и означало рискнуть в какой-то мере. Гром, грянувший вслед за вспышкой молнии, заставил резко передумать — впереди, буквально в пяти шагах, на земле сидела девушка.

Длинная полураспущенная коса, вся измазанная в земле и саже, волочилась в луже под сильным потоком грязи и воды. Руки девушки безвольно опустились вдоль тела, а взгляд был как будто пустым. Дреяр, понимая, что именно девушка похоронила всех этих детей, поднял ее на руки и прижал к себе.

— Тут есть где укрыться от дождя? — спросил он тихо и так мягко, как только мог.

Девушка без слов указала в одну из сторон, и волшебник молниеносно двинулся в указанном направлении. Вскоре он понял, что девушка по привычке, по всей видимости, указала на свой дом: стоящая на отшибе хижина была не тронута ни огнём, ни теми, кто сотворил все эти ужасы. Маленькая, она как будто бы терялась на фоне лесополосы, пряталась за мощными стволами деревьев и густым, разлапистым хвойным кустарником.

Лаксус зашёл в хижину буквально на ощупь, тем более, что он все еще прижимал к себе так и не подавшую признаков жизни девушку.

Пришлось разбираться во всем самому. Подсветив себе шаровой молнией, он усадил девушку на пол у камина, на шкуру какого-то животного, и разжёг дрова в камине — стоило согреться. Он не знал, было ли тут во что переодеться и ему, и девушке, а потому просто набросил на неё свою куртку — что не особо помогало, но так она хотя бы реагировала на окружающее её безобразие. Схватила тонкими пальчиками полы куртки, укуталась в неё, глубоко вдохнула аромат у воротника — хотя чего бы там вдыхать, спрашивается? — и грустно улыбнулась, невидящим взглядом уперевшись в огонь. В хижине нашлись травы, лечебные и просто приятно пахнущие, даже высушенные и приведенные к какому-то систематическому порядку. Нашлись и чайник с плитой, и даже немного еды. Только сменной одежды Лакс так и не нашёл, а девушка, выглядевшая, как тростинка, с лёгкостью могла заболеть — Лакс не знал, сколько именно она сидела под проливным дождём.

За окнами грянул гром, вспыхнула молния, выхватив мертвые тела и сгоревшие хижины за окном, и девушка тонко всхлипнула, зажимая ладошкой рот.

Лакс опустился на колени немного сбоку неё.

— Скажи, тут есть во что переодеться и где отмыть тебя? — о себе он даже и не думал в этот момент. Страшно было представить, что тут произошло, и он даже и не хотел, наверное, — настолько было противно хотя бы задумать о б этом.

Девушка подняла на него безжизненный взгляд. Хотя Лаксу на миг показалось, что в нём мелькнуло удивление, но он списал это на блеск молний за окнами и неяркий свет собственного творения; в конце концов, девушка по-прежнему казалась пустой.

— Там, — тонкий пальчик указал на пол в углу.

Лакс поднял брови.

— Я ничего там не вижу, — покачал он головой.

Девушка тяжело вздохнула.

— Там, — снова ткнула она пальчиком, — люк, ход. Колодец, горячий… — и всхлипнула.

Лакс прижал девушку к себе, по какому-то наитию начиная гладить её по волосам, а она рыдала у него на груди, не давая даже шанса и так мокрой одежде просохнуть. Лаксус поднял её на руки и кое-как переместился к указанному уголку хижины. И правда, ощущался лёгкий сквознячок. Лаксус попытался хотя бы одной ногой нашарить крышку люка, но не преуспел. Тогда он опустился на колени и кое-как принялся искать её, пока тонкие пальчики не схватили его ладонь и не подвели к самому краешку между полом и стеной хижины, где была достаточно большая щербина. Потянув за неё, молниеносный волшебник открыл люк — не особенно большой, но достаточный, чтобы спуститься вниз вместе с живой ношей на руках.

Подхватив девушку под попу, и особенно о приличиях не заботясь, он спустился по шаткой лесенке вниз. Ход был большим, просторным, а его своды — укреплены просмоленными балками. Но ход уходил в две стороны, так что он растерялся.

— Туда, — указал тонкий пальчик, в земле и саже, и внук Макарова двинулся в указанном направлении.

Это было странно, вот так, идти и знать, что там, сверху, бушует гроза, но не слышать раскатов грома, пробирающих до костей, и не видеть сверкающих в ночной тьме молний, разрезающих плачущие небеса на неровные части, как будто обломки.

Ход длился и длился, ноша на руках немного успокоилась и даже, кажется, задремала, а мыслям Дреяра не было покоя. Молниеносный волшебник размышлял, что могло привести к такому печальному исходу? Почему она одна осталась в живых, неужели нельзя было ничего сделать? Да и, по-хорошему, не дело это — пускать в бой против таких извергов, кем бы они ни были, одну молодую, и, чего греха таить, красивую девушку…

Лаксус тяжело и тихо выдохнул, медленно пропуская воздух сквозь сцепленные зубы: разбудить девушку, даже имени которой он не знал, не хотелось. Ей и так досталось…

А ему — ему долгое воздержание давило на мозги, да и не только на мозги, идти становилось всё неудобнее. Уже несколько лет он бродил дорогами Земного Края и ни разу не позволил себе даже просто зайти в… хм, скажем так… заведение не приличествующего толка, вот, чтобы сбросить напряжение, а уж не то чтобы засмотреться на какую-то девушку дольше, чем…

А теперь в его руках мирно посапывала красивая, сексуальная девушка, и даже грязь, земля и пепел, осевшие на коже и волосах, не портили её облика. Где надо — были округлости, где надо — так сказать, впадинки... К тому же, позы девушки волшебник так и не поменял, так что всё так же держал её под «нижние девяносто», а во сне его незнакомка так повернулась, что теперь упругие полушария груди тёрлись о его грудь, почти обнажённую — не считать же тонкую мокрую тряпку за одежду? — и доставляли... не то чтобы дискомфорт, но к определенным неудобствам приводили.

Наконец ход закончился, и Лаксус было вздохнул с облегчением, — но, как оказалось, рано.

Несколько больших чаш, в которых бился подземный горячий источник, располагались каскадом. Скрыться от чьего-либо взгляда тут было нереально, и даже темноты как таковой не было — освещение давали растущие на стенах прекрасные светящиеся кристаллы различных цветов.

— Р-романтика, блин… — тихо прорычал Лаксус, уже ощущая, что его «неудобство» упиралось бы в девушку, если бы не его рука. — Эй, соня... проснись, мы пришли..

— Не хочу… — не просыпаясь, ответила девушка, и этот голос, сонный и слегка хриплый, наполненный ленцой и негой, не вязался с тем, что он слышал раньше, — безэмоциональным, словно у куклы, абсолютно ровным тоном. Мёртвым, даже…

— Надо, — мягко проговорил Лаксус, и, не удержавшись, заправил выбившиеся пряди за ушко смуглокожей красавицы, проведя по её скуле большим пальцем. — Не я же буду тебя раздевать и купать, это неприлично…

— А мне плевать, — тихо-тихо, на грани слышимости, проговорила девушка, только крепче цепляясь за мокрую футболку Лаксуса. — Мне так хорошо…

Лаксус замер на полушаге и тяжело вздохнул.

«Это будет труднее, чем я думал», — подумалось ему, и никакого другого выбора, кроме как действительно самому раздеть и отмыть это чудо, у него не было. Ну, не оставлять же её в мокрой и грязной одежде!

«Я аккуратно и ничего лишнего себе не позволю», — убеждал себя волшебник S-класса, раздеваясь и раздевая девушку.

Правда, футболку он так и не снял — в неё вцепились тонкие пальчики незнакомки, равно как и трусы. Потому что... Ну, необходимость необходимостью, но стеснение и ему не было чуждо, а уж выставлять напоказ… _такую_ заинтересованность... в его планы не входило. В его планы вообще не входило появление этой самой «заинтересованности»! Но тут уж как вышло — и долгое воздержание не замедлило сказаться. С самой девушки он тоже решил снимать не всю одежду — в конце концов, у его выдержки тоже есть предел…

— Эй, красавица, — прошептал он ей на ухо, — отпусти футболку, она грязная, а нам надо отмыться и согреться…

— А ты меня не отпустишь? — сонные, большие карие глаза уставились на него сквозь пелену дрёмы. У Дреяра перехватило дыхание.

— Не отпущу, — хрипло согласился он, думая, что такими темпами его выдержка совсем скоро полетит к чертям.

Пальчики девушка разжала, и Лаксус быстро стянул футболку. Его незнакомка, пережившая так много, всё это время сидела на его сложенных по-турецки ногах, прислонившись грудью к его груди, и немного ёрзая. У волшебника перед глазами плясали звёздочки, так что приходилось контролировать себя намного жёстче, чем обычно, особенно дыхание, так и норовившее сбиться с ритма и послать к чертям весь его самоконтроль и притворство.

«Ты сможешь, ты же, мать твою, Лаксус Дреяр!» — твердил он себе, поднимаясь вместе со своей полуобнаженной ношей и медленно заходя в каменную чашу с горячей водой.

Девушка начала просыпаться только тогда, когда они оба уже по грудь были в воде. Она тихо пискнула, уцепилась за Лаксуса всеми конечностями и уставилась на него широко раскрытыми глазами, в которых плескалось удивление. Потом она осмотрела доступные взгляду части себя — и его — и хмыкнула, возвращаясь в прежнее положение, а именно повиснув на волшебнике, оплетая его всеми конечностями и доставляя дискомфорт…определенного рода.

«Чёрт!» — только и промелькнуло в мозгу Лаксуса, когда он попытался отпустить свою ношу.

— Эм-м… — протянул он, невольно залюбовавшись за тем, как длинные чёрные волосы плывут в воде, поддеваемые бьющим горячим ключом.

«Я думал что смогу хоть как-то от неё отделаться, чтобы она не заметила моего к ней… интереса… Видать, не судьба», — подумалось ему.

Девушка тем временем обняла его за шею и ступила на дно каменной чаши носочками, — ибо больше не доставала. Какой бы высокой она ни была, Лаксус был как минимум на голову выше неё!

Молчание затянулось. Лаксус не знал, что сказать, а девушка, по всей видимости, и не хотела говорить. Они так и стояли в обнимку, омываемые горячим источником, и не знали, что делать друг с другом. Лаксус боялся как-то нарушить это хрупкое, возникшее буквально из ниоткуда, равновесие и спокойствие, а девушка просто не желала отпускать единственного сейчас живого человека, о тепло которого можно было погреться и хоть на миг забыть о том кошмаре, что она пережила…

— Меня зовут Тори, — внезапно заговорила она.

Голос был хрипловатым, грустным и грудным, а то, что она говорила тихо, заставляло эти слова отдаваться в груди какой-то сладкой истомой.

— Я — Лаксус, — ответ вышел совсем не таким, как планировал волшебник.

Голос дрогнул, сорвался в почти интимный шёпот, с такой хрипотцой, которую и специально не всегда сможешь создать. Он поднял было руки, чтобы отодвинуться от девушки или мягко её отстранить от себя, но она не дала — поймала его руки и обвила, как смогла, их вокруг своей талии и спины, как бы намекая. Сама же Тори обняла Лаксуса за шею и спину и положила голову ему на грудь, тихо и грустно вздохнув.

— Знаешь, — ещё через некоторое время девушка стала зачерпывать тёплую воду и отмывать тело Лаксуса от налипших на него грязи, копоти и комьев земли. Грязная вода тут же сменялась чистой, уносимая вниз по каменным чашам горячим источником. — Всё, что тут произошло... Это как нереальный сон. Но я почему-то не хочу просыпаться.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — он предпочёл говорить шёпотом, тихо, чтобы не сорваться на предательский хрип, с головой выдающий его вожделение. Конечно, объятия тоже вредили конспирации, да ещё и то, что стояли они прямо в том месте, где источник выходит из-под земли и тугие струи воды прохаживались по самым неожиданным местам, распаляя тело…

— Они пришли с юга. Несколько сотен, все — чёрные. Чёрная кожа, чёрные глаза, чёрные доспехи и даже черные кони. Не волшебники, обычные воины — но сильные и жестокие. Первым делом переловили мужчин… Согнали в дома, заперли снаружи и подожгли. Смотрели, как они горят, слушали их крики…

Тонкие пальчики впились в его плечи, и Лаксус зашипел — тихо, как только мог, чтобы не прервать откровение своей новой знакомой. Она прижалась к нему и говорила куда-то ему в грудь, но он всё равно слушал так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Руки как-то сами по себе обняли ее и прижали к себе, чтобы дать хоть какое-то ощущение поддержки. Возбуждение отошло на второй план, хоть и не исчезло совсем.

— Тех, кто сопротивлялся особенно яростно, они подложили под огромные тяжеленные гробы, а потом сели на эти гробы и стали пить что-то, как чай, только другое... Запах противный. Их раздавило заживо, сплющило, как прихлопнутого таракана… — девушка сильнее сжала пальцы, но потом резко разжала их и продолжила отмывать волшебника, как будто это приносило ей успокоение.

Лаксус втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы — процедура попахивала сексуальной пыткой, а если учесть ещё и рассказ девушки, то и моральной тоже.

— Потом они погнались за детьми. Никто не успел убежать, они нагнали их всех. Ловили их большими крюками на веревках, арканами, как лошадей, или просто на ходу, на скаку, перерубали им шеи… Я не успела ничего сделать — пока добежала от своего домика, всё было кончено. Если бы они сразу пришли ко мне…

— Ты бы ничего не смогла сделать, — жёстко, даже слишком, отрезал Лаксус, — только погибла бы сама. Напрасно.

Воцарилось неловкое молчание. Девушка закончила водить ладошками по спине Лаксуса, омыла плечи, шею, скользнула ловкими пальчиками по бокам, вызвав дрожь предвкушения по телу, и медленно стала оттирать от грязи его грудь, проводя коготками по рельефам мышц.

Лаксус всё же не сдержался и задышал чаще, а потом поймал её ладошки и несильно сжал в своих, пытаясь выровнять сбившееся дыхание. Тем не менее, она только покачала головой, высвободилась из его рук, и продолжила медленную пытку, не заботясь о том, что чувствует от этого её спаситель.

— В общем, я спряталась. Я прилипала к кронам деревьев, шныряла меж ног этих жутких чёрных коней, и смотрела, как они насилуют женщин — кто в одиночку, кто вдвоём или даже втроём.. Они били их, разрезали им животы и спускали туда, отрезали груди и использовали кровь вместо…

Лаксус резко притянул её к себе и сжал в объятиях, так сильно, что у девушки едва не хрустнули рёбра.

— Всё закончилось, — шепнул он ей на ухо, — их найдут. И каждый получит по заслугам…

— Я знаю, — она кивнула и дотронулась губами о его скулы. — Но детей это не вернёт. Они были единственными, кто по-своему, извращенно, любил меня тут.

— Мне казалось, — Лаксус тихо хмыкнул, — что такую красивую и умную девушку будут любить все…

— Любили бы, — она легонько качнула головой в согласии, — если бы я была похожа на них. Но я была фриком, неправильной, вороной среди белых голубей. Слишком умная, слишком добрая, слишком способная.. Я всё была слишком.

— Ты прекрасная, — шепнул Лаксус, молясь Анкселаму, чтобы она не заметила его возбужденного состояния. В трусах становилось не просто тесно, а неуютно до боли.

Тори ничего не ответила. Она отстранилась, мягко разрывая их объятия, и сосредоточенно продолжила намывать Лаксуса, так и пребывающего в каком-то непонятном ему самому ступоре.

— А потом они ушли, — она провела пальчиками по груди, зачерпнула немного воды, смыла остатки грязи с его плеч, спустилась руками ниже, к прессу, начав отмывать его. — Я собрала всех детей, от кого ещё хоть что-то осталось, и похоронила. Дальше… Не помню, как провал в памяти, а потом уже я осознала себя сидящей у камина во вкусно пахнущей куртке с чужого плеча…

— Вкусно... пахнущей? — смог выдавить из себя Лаксус.

Мышцы пресса поджимались, напрягались, каждый раз, когда она проводила по ним ладонью или норовила спуститься ниже, но так почему-то и не делала этого, лишь обозначая намерение.

— Да. Такой запах... Расслабляет, и... — она покраснела, а затем тряхнула головой и внезапно выскользнула из слабо поддерживающих её рук, с головой окунувшись в чащу с горячей водой.

— Тори! — воскликнул он, пытаясь её поймать, и только потом понял, как же глупо это смотрелось со стороны. Вот только в следующий момент кто-то — не будем упоминать кто, и так ясно — пнул его под колени, и Лаксус всё же свалился в воду, уйдя под неё с головой. Вынырнув и отряхнувшись, он исподлобья посмотрел на нее, но тут же попытался отвернуться. Тори как ни в чём не бывало снимала с себя нижнее белье, будто бы и не было рядом Лаксуса.

— Тори.. Ты… я, наверное..

— И ты раздевайся, — послышался плеск, и у Лаксуса внутри всё замерло. — Или тебе есть чего стесняться? — ловкие пальчики огладили его спину, скользнули по бокам, прошлись по прессу, и...

— Чёрт, — рвано выдохнул Лаксус, когда Тори огладила контуры его члена сквозь облепившую его ткань трусов.

— М-м-м, — протянула она, улыбаясь. — Но это ничего не меняет, — она оттянула резинку боксеров и потянула их вниз.

Лаксус хотел было надеть их обратно, но ощущение тёплых грудей, упругих, мягких и нежных, прижавшихся к нему со спины, выметало все мысли из головы. Он и осознать не успел, как был полностью раздет, а тонкие пальчики обрисовывали вены на его достоинстве.

— Ты… с ума... сошла... — рвано выдохнул он, сжимая кулаки до кровавых царапин от ногтей, чтобы только не развернуться и не взять эту сумасбродную, сногсшибательную красавицу прямо тут…

— Да-а, — кивнула она, потеревшись о его спину всем телом. — Но я имею на это право, равно как и...

Дальше Лаксус слушать не стал. Он резко развернулся и схватил Тори за руки, притягивая к себе. Послышался тихий мелодичный смешок, и он тихо рыкнул, впиваясь в губы Тори поцелуем.

— Ты уверена, что ты этого хочешь? — спросил он, когда обоим перестало хватать воздуха.

Лаксус держал Тори в объятиях, одной рукой зарывшись в намокшие и спутавшиеся пряди, а другой прижимая ее к себе, чтобы та ненароком не сбежала. Его достоинство, уже порядком «окаменевшее» и доставлявшее ощутимый дискомфорт, упиралось смуглокожей красавице в живот — всё же она была ниже него. Сама девушка выгнулась в его руках, так, что стоило ему немного отстраниться и опустить взгляд, как он буквально вперился бы взглядом в упругие полушария грудей, с розовыми горошинами сосков, которые...

Лаксус тряхнул головой, прогоняя фантазию. Реальность была лучше, хоть и могла закончиться в любой момент.

— Мне это нужно, тебе это нужно, — Тори ехидно и провокационно улыбалась, водя пальчиками по его груди, — и если мне понравится, — а мне понравится! — я буду рассчитывать на продолжение.

— С волшебником без гильдии и постоянной работы?

— У меня вообще ничего не осталось, — пожала она плечами. — И хватит болтать!

Поцелуй был головокружительным. Языки сплетались в страстном танце похоти и желания, а тела жили своей жизнью. Лаксус прижимал к себе Тори, и его член, зажатый между телами, тёрся о нежную кожу её живота. Она же, зарывшись пальцами в его волосы, исступленно целовала его — так, что обоим не хватало воздуха, но оторваться друг от друга они были не в силах. Снимать было нечего — они и так были голыми, но казалось, что каждый из них пытается врасти в другого, прочувствовать его — её — всем телом, всей душой…

Лаксус тихо рыкнул, так, что этот звук отдался вибрацией где-то в груди Тори, и прижал её к себе сильнее, намотав её волосы на кулак и откинув её голову назад. Тонкая шея, с нежной кожей и бьющейся жилкой, с головой выдающей состояние девушки, так и манила.

И зачем было бы ему сопротивляться этому неземному притяжению? Он припал губами к этой жилке, перемещая руку с её затылка на грудь и накрывая её ладонью. Шершавая, огрубевшая кожа давала такой контраст ощущений с тёплой водой, с его телом, что Тори невольно застонала, всем телом подаваясь навстречу Лаксусу. Он массировал её грудь одной рукой, то задевая сосок, то достаточно грубо сжимая мягкое, нежное полушарие в руке. Его губы гуляли по её шее поцелуями, укусами и засосами, перемещались на скулы, возвращались к истерично бьющейся на шее жилке, так и манящей… Лаксус не хотел сдерживаться, да и не нужно было это им обоим. Да и Тори, несмотря на некоторую невинность и неопытность, отвечала Дреяру пылко и страстно. Она царапала коготками его плечи и спину, выгибалась в его руках, словно тростник под ветром, ластилась к нему, как кошка… Тонкие пальчики проскользнули между телами и огладили головку, вызывая гортанный стон.

Лаксус на миг прервался, вдыхая и выдыхая сквозь стиснутые зубы. Самоконтроль летел к чертям, но Тори не хотела останавливаться. Он вновь огладила пальчиками головку и спустилась ниже по стволу, с лёгким нажимом проводя по достоинству волшебника вверх и вниз.

Лаксус понимал, что если так продолжится, то он набросится на Тори, словно дикий зверь. Этого он допускать не собирался, несмотря на то, что их секс и так обещал походить больше на животный — боли, лишней боли, он причинять не хотел.

Дикая животная страсть билась о стены из силы воли, и только чудом Лаксус не сорвался, когда его красавица скользнула под воду… и вобрала его член в рот почти до самого основания. Из-под воды она бросила на него хитрый, полный страсти и затянутый поволокой желания взгляд, от которого сносило крышу почище, чем от афродизиаков. Нужно было что-то делать…

Он рывком вытащил её из воды, подхватывая на руки и усаживая на краешек бортика, разводя её ноги в разные стороны и закидывая их себе на плечи.

— Не так быстро, моя птичка…

Его голос, полный страсти и желания, с той самой хрипотцой, от которой подгибались колени, подействовал на неё, как электрошок. Она вздрогнула, запрокинула голову, но тут же вернулась к нему взглядом, словно не веря, что он способен…

Губы Лаксуса коснулись чувствительного местечка на внутренней стороне бедра, и с губ Тори слетел стон.

Лаксус был умелым любовником — всё же, женщин в его жизни было предостаточно, — но именно этой он хотел показать всё, на что способен. Лаксус выцеловывал узоры на её теле: низ живота, бёдра, острые тазовые косточки, которые так и манили, чтобы их игриво лизнули, внутренняя сторона бедра… Стоило ему только опалить горячим дыханием её лоно, как она тут же попыталась стыдливо свести ножки вместе.

— Поздно стесняться, — почти промурчал Лаксус, припадая в нежном поцелуе к влажным губам. Тори вскрикнула от удовольствия, и дрожь прошибла её тело от макушки до пят, но Дреяр не собирался останавливаться. «Птичка» запустила пальцы в блондинистую шевелюру, и сжала, как будто не зная, хочет ли она, чтобы он продолжил, или жаждет, чтобы он прекратил. Преодолев лёгкое сопротивление и наслаждаясь небольшой болью в оттянутых прядях волос, намокших и потяжелевших, Лаксус снова припал к желанному входу губами. Он целовал их, играл с ними и с её клитором языком, осторожно проникал внутрь — и тут же отступал, дразня и подталкивая к верному, с его точки зрения, решению. Тори выгибалась, стонала, невнятно что-то бормотала и всхлипывала от удовольствия. Сколько раз она замирала, начиная дрожать всем телом и ловя волны эйфории и оргазма, Лаксус не брался сосчитать. Вот такая — открытая, отзывчивая, плавящаяся в его руках, словно горячий воск, податливая и жаждущая — она нравилась ему ещё больше. И потому он хотел, чтобы она не только забыла о пережитом кошмаре в его руках — но и чтобы навсегда осталась в его объятиях. Где же он ещё найдёт такое сокровище?...

К языку он добавил один палец, пока всего один. Тори на миг замерла, а затем тихонько всхлипнула и двинула бёдрами в его сторону, словно прося о большем. Лаксус не поддался на провокацию, сменив тактику — вместо быстрых поцелуев, юркого и дразнящего языка и целой череды оргазмов он решил подарить ей негу и наслаждение, медленно погребающие под собой, как девятый вал. Он знал, что маленьким он не был — природа не обделила, хвала богам! — но чтобы не причинить своей Птичке ещё больше боли, он должен был подготовить её… Поддерживая её под ягодицы, он мял их в руках, благо они были настолько аленькими — в сравнении с его ладонями, — что одно упругое «полупопие» спокойно помещалась ему в руку.

Он то нежно проводил по ягодицам ладонью, то сжимал одну из них в руке, заставляя девушку в его руках выгибаться, подаваясь навстречу его губам, языку и пальцам. Вскоре пальцев стало два, и Тори уже стонала в голос, не заботясь о том, что эхо далеко разносит её стоны, полные желания. Лаксус и сам едва сдерживался, и не знал, насколько его хватит — вид расхристанной, с лихорадочным румянцем и блеском в глазах, девушки, призывно раздвинувшей стройные длинные ножки, стонущей так громко и сексуально, что от желания поджимаются яйца и член буквально до боли наливается кровью… Ещё немного, и он не сможет себя контролировать.

Тори вновь призывно выгнулась, качнув бёдрами. К двум пальцам добавился третий, и теперь Лаксус уже и сам тихо стонал — наслаждение, болезненное и неправильное, приносило даже то ощущение, как стенки её лона сжимают его пальцы. Тори уже сама насаживалась на его пальцы, задавая темп, но скоро ей должно было перестать хватать этой малости. И верно: она выгнулась ещё раз, едва-едва ухватилась за его шею кончиками пальцев и провела ними от затылка к шее и ниже, к лопаткам.

— Лаксус… — она смотрела на него так, что казалось, вот-вот набросится. Или будет умолять…

Лаксус считал, что она ещё не готова, но что оставалось, когда она так смотрела?!

Он осторожно пошевелил внутри неё пальцами, вызывая новый стон, ещё более страстный и жалобный.

— Пожалуйста…

— Сейчас, моя Птичка…

Самоконтроль трещал по швам. Лаксус аккуратно поднял её на руки — самостоятельно стоять Тори сейчас не могла — и хотел было аккуратно насадить её на себя, только на головку, чтобы дать привыкнуть но «Птичка» решила всё за него. Она провела коготками по его спине, царапая и вжимаясь в его. Лаксус вздрогнул, по телу как будто пробежал электрический разряд, расходясь от позвоночника. И, пока он старался не сорваться, ловкая девушка сама насадилась на его член, полностью вбирая его немаленькое достоинство в себя. Громкий стон наслаждения, смешанного с болью, разнёсся под сводами подземного горячего источника. На глазах у Тори выступили слёзы.

— Глупая, глупая птичка… — Лаксус шумно дышал, пытаясь не сорваться… и не кончить прямо сейчас. Яйца уже болели, настолько ему хотелось наконец-то заполучить эту девушку себе, полностью, безраздельно и без остатка овладеть ею… И то, что она сделала… Вдох, выдох…

Он гладил её по спине, сцеловывал слёзы боли и говорил её всякие нежности и глупости, пока она постепенно успокаивалась и расслаблялась. Лаксус вновь не хотел торопиться, он старался не двигаться, но Тори вновь решила всё за него.

Она обвила его шею руками, зарывая пальцами в жестковатые белые волосы. Её грудь прижималась к его, и он чувствовал, как набухли горошины сосков. Он поддерживал ее одной рукой за талию, но вторая — свободная рука — которой он гладил её по голове — сама по себе скользнула между их тел и сжала горошину соска. Тихий стон вырвался из груди Тори, эхом отправляясь гулять по пещере. Кто бы ему раньше сказал… Лаксус наклонился, чтобы сорвать с её губ поцелуй, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. Удостовериться, что боль прошла…

Но Тори всё решила сама. Она приподнялась на его члене и опустилась вновь, плавно и нежно. Вода отлично служила смазкой для их тел, и она легко скользнула сначала вверх, а потом и вниз по его достоинству.

— Ох-х… — Лаксус рвано выдохнул.

Она сжимала его внутри себя, и это трение было сродни эффекту разорвавшейся бомбы. С Дреяром ещё никогда такого не случалось, и он боялся, как бы не закончить раньше времени! Тори же тем временем снова качнулась на его члене, сжимая его внутри себя. Лаксус чувствовал, как её горячее нежное тело трётся о него, как она пульсирует, там, внутри, и эта пульсация передавалась и ему, словно соединяя их обоих невидимой нитью.

Ещё немного — и они начали двигаться в унисон. Тори, зарывшаяся пальцами в его волосы, поглаживающая и немного царапающая его шею и плечи, тянулась за поцелуем. И Лаксус не собирался себе отказывать ни в чём. Его бёдра мерно качались вперёд и назад, и выгнувшаяся Тори в его руках, словно наездница, подстраивалась под этот немного рваный ритм, выгнув спину, так, что его член заходил ещё глубже. Если бы не было воды, в которой они стояли, то влажные пошлые звуки шлепков плоти о плоть разносились бы эхом под каменными сводами. Он целовал её, то неистово и жадно, то вдруг извиняясь как будто. Начинал целовать её медленно и нежно, переходя с губ на скулы, маленькие аккуратненькие ушки, веки…

— Лакс… — стоном слетело с губ Тори его имя, и он потерял самоконтроль к чертям собачьим.

— Моя маленькая птичка, — прошептал он ей на ушко, прикусывая мочку. Руки перехватили её под ягодицы, сжимая, до боли и наверняка до синяков, но ему уже было плевать Пелена желания и страсти застила им обоим глаза, так что и Тори не была против, когда он начал в буквальном смысле насаживать её на свой член, быстро и жёстко, почти вбиваясь в нежное лоно. Она подавалась ему навстречу, обвив ногами его бёдра, тёрлась о него всем телом и почти кричала его имя, когда они оба зашлись в оргазме.

Тори бы упала в воду, если бы не Лаксус. Но и он едва стоял на ногах, пришлось привалиться к бортику и опереться о него, иначе они оба бы шумно рухнули в воду. Дреяр аккуратно снял свою любовницу со своего члена и поцеловал её в висок, с безмолвным вопросом заглядывая в глаза. Тори только улыбнулась и поцеловала его в уголок губ, пряча смущение за намокшими волосами.

— Ты стесняешься меня после всего этого? — с хриплым смешком поинтересовался Лаксус.

— Скорее, я стесняюсь того, что, оказывается, могу так кричать…

— Главное, чтобы это слышал только я, — он развернул её к себе почти рывком, прижал к груди и поцеловал, приподняв её лицо за подбородок. — Моя птичка…

— Твоя, — согласилась Тори, пряча улыбку.

_Теперь, что бы ни произошло, у неё будет этот странный волшебник. Даже, если она нужна ему только для секса — что ж, по крайней мере, это чертовски приятно!_


End file.
